


Imagine metting Gabriel and being able to see his wings

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13530576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samA/N: based of the imagine.





	Imagine metting Gabriel and being able to see his wings

You had been with the Winchesters for a while now, ever since you saved their butts on a hunt. They had been impressed and Dean asked you to travel and hunt with them. At first you’d declined, but after some convincing you finally said yes. However you drove in your own car, not willing to ride in the back of Deans’ impala. On occasions Sam would ride with you but that wasn’t very often.   
Now you were getting ready with the boys to go meet an angel named Gabriel. You were friends with some of the angels like Cas, Balthazar, and Gadreel. You were even friends with Michael but no one knew that particular one. The boys didn’t particularly like Gabriel, but you reserved judgment until after you met him.   
You followed the boys to the meeting spot, and watched as they brought out holy oil to set up a trap for the angel you assumed. You weren’t going to help them, you hadn’t met him so you weren’t about to help “capture” him. You glanced at your watch five minutes until the set meeting time. You started walking to the building. You walked inside and hid in the shadows near the door.  
“(Y/N)?” Sam questions hearing your moment.  
“Yea it’s me Sam” you answer seeing him reaching for his weapon.  
He relaxes after hearing your voice and comes over to you.   
“You remember the plan right?”  
“Yes”   
“Tell me”   
You roll your eyes you loved Sam he was your best-friend but somedays like today his overprotectiveness of you was annoying. “I’m to stay in the shadows until you capture Gabriel in the holy fire. Once he’s secured I can come out.”  
He smiles and pulls you in for a hug. You hug him back and he leaves to go to Dean. You still didn’t understand why you couldn’t be a part of the action, but listened to Sam and stayed in the shadows. You heard movement to your right and turned thinking it was Sam coming back to check on you. Your mistake as you see wings and reach for your angel blade a split second too late. The angel disarms and grabs you and you both appear in the middle of the room. Sam sees you and calls out for Dean not to set the oil on fire. His call was too late as Dean had already dropped the match setting the oil alight. You and the angel were both surrounded by the flames.   
“(Y/N)?” Sam looks at you worry and anger etched into his features “you ok?”  
“I’m fine Sam” you answer glancing at the smirking angel behind you.   
“Just a little insurance that you’ll let me out of the little trap you set here.” He smirks   
“Dean get her out of there!” Sam turns to his big brother eyes pleading.   
“No Sam get the info first, I’ll be fine.” You step away from Gabriel, closer to the flames.  
Gabriel obviously didn’t like you being so close to the flames, and snakes his arm around your waist pulling you back until you were against his chest. You squeak in surprise as you hear Sam and Dean both let out a frustrated growls at his movements.   
Sam starts questioning Gabriel obviously trying to get the answers faster so he could get you away from the angel. He answers the questions after teasing or saying something sarcastic, all the while never taking his arm from your waist keeping you pinned against him. You moved trying to get out of his grip, but it was useless so eventually you stopped and just let him hold you.  
The red tint to Sam and Deans faces let you know what the angel was doing was pissing them off. You didn’t necessarily like what Gabe was doing but you also had to admit you liked the feeling of his arms around you. It had been a while since you let a man hold you, and you found yourself reflecting on how much you missed the feeling. You shook yourself from those thoughts quickly.   
Sam got the answers he needed, and Dean pulled the fire alarm setting off the sprinklers above you. You pulled a face and tense preparing to get wet. When you saw you weren’t getting wet, you looked up to see Gabriel’s wings like a canopy above you shielding you. You were about to reach up and touch them when Sam grabs your hands and pulls you swiftly away from the angel. Surprisingly Gabriel let him pull you away. You stumble slightly as he pulls you away and you crash into his chest. His arms wrap around you protectively as he rushes out of the warehouse with you. Once outside he gives you a quick once over making sure you’re unharmed.  
“I thought I told you to stay in the shadows.”  
“I did honest I did. I heard movement and assumed it was you. I saw him too little too late and he got the drop on me.”  
He sighs and pulls you into a hug. You hug him back, then pull away to see Dean outstretch his arms for a hug. You smile and hug him as well, then pull away avoiding any more of this chick-flick moment as Dean would say.  
“Ok boys we got the info let’s head back to the motel and get cracking” you say walking to your car. You got in and wasn’t very surprised when Sam hopped into the passenger seat. You reach back and grab one of the extra towels you keep in your car and hand it to Sam. He tries to dry off as you start your car and take off to the motel. Nothing was said during the ride back to the motel and that was ok, both of you didn’t need words. You knew he worried about you, and you worried about him. Dean and Sam were like the big brothers you never had, granted they were the only people you had ever considered family before seeing as you were an only child and didn’t have any living relatives.  
Sam was the first to break the silence shaking you from your thoughts.   
“How aren’t you wet, well as wet as you should be?” he questions.   
“I don’t know” you lie and hope he doesn’t catch on. You felt bad about lying to him but you wanted to figure out this situation for yourself. Thankfully he doesn’t catch on and takes your answer in stride.   
“Well that’s weird” he muses as you pull into the motel parking lot followed by Dean who pulls into the space next to you. All of you get out of your respective vehicles.  
“Your guys’ room or mine?” you ask turning to Dean.   
He glances to Sam unspoken words being said between them even at just a glance. “Ours”  
You nod and grab your bag from the back seat of your car, and follow Dean into their room closely trailed by Sam. You sit cross-legged on Sam’s bed as he plops down next to you. Dean goes to his bed and tosses his things onto it. You pull your laptop from your bag and turn it on.   
“Close call today (Y/N)” Dean says   
“Oh please Dean just because I wasn’t in the best position doesn’t mean it was a close call. He didn’t even hurt me so it wasn’t a ‘close call’ as you say.”  
He rolls his eyes “I’d call it a close call the way he was holding you.”  
You avoid his gaze and start typing on your laptop. “Yes well if it makes you feel any better I was 30 seconds from punching him, archangel or not I don’t appreciate being manhandled.”   
That wasn’t a complete lie, you had thought about punching him, and you didn’t like being manhandled.   
“I think you should stay with us tonight, or at least have one of us stay in your room with you.” Sam pipes in from his spot on the bed.   
You look up at him about to say something when Dean pipes in.  
“Sam’s right (Y/N) I don’t trust you to be alone tonight. Well I trust you, I just don’t trust Gabriel enough to let you be alone tonight.”  
“I agree with Dean. With the way Gabriel was acting there’s definitely a chance he’ll do something.”  
“Guys I appreciate your concern, but I‘m a big girl I’ll be fine. Plus if he wanted to do something do you honestly think you can stop him?”  
You watch as both men make faces.  
“That’s true but I still would feel better if one of us could be with you, you’re family (Y/N). We watch out for each other that’s what we do.”  
You look at Dean as he says that and sigh.  
“Ok Dean you win I’ll stay here tonight.” You say and he smiles and you smile too.  
“Dean and I can share a bed if you’re uncomfortable with sharing with one of us.”   
“Nah Sam I’m cool with sharing. But you two have to decide who’s sleeping with me.” You probably shouldn’t have said it like that seeing as Dean would take it as a sexual comment and tease you but you didn’t really care, you teased each other all the time. That was how your and his relationship worked. Trying to keep it light, fun take your minds of the bad stuff in your life and for the moments you had enjoy the good. You talked freely with Dean about anything of the sexual nature and it wasn’t ever awkward. Sure you talked about other things and you were glad that you and Dean had a relationship where you could talk.   
Dean and Sam look at each other and hold out their fists. Of course they were going to do this, you roll (Y/E/Colored) eyes and watch them hash it out with a game of rock, paper, scissors. Sam naturally won the game leaving Dean pouting, you laugh and smile at him.   
“If it makes you feel better Dean, and you’re still uneasy about me being alone tomorrow night I’ll sleep in your bed with you.” Your offer makes him smile as he goes off to the bathroom for a shower.   
“Geez (Y/N) is there anything you won’t do to keep us both happy.”   
“No I don’t think there is anything I wouldn’t do. You boys are my family and I enjoy making you happy.” You shrug and continue typing away on your laptop.   
The boys were sound asleep, both snoring. Sam had his arm draped around your waist, probably to reassure himself you were still there. You had been lying awake for hours now, willing yourself to sleep but to no avail. All you could think about was how pretty Gabriel’s wings were, and why you could see them. You look at the clock on the bedside table, the red numbers read 3:30AM. You sigh and wiggle your way carefully out of Sam’s arms, and head for the bathroom.   
“(Y/N?)” Sam says sleepily   
“Shhh Sammy I’m here don’t worry. I’m just going to use the restroom. Go back to bed” You whisper   
“m’k” he says and watch him turn over falling back to sleep.  
You step inside and shut the door turning on the lights. This was a bad idea and you knew it, but you did it anyways.  
“Gabriel?” you whispered low enough that the boys wouldn’t hear. After a few moments without the sound of wings announcing an angel’s presence, you go to try again.  
“Look I’m no good at this prayer thing. But I need to talk to you so could you get down here please?”   
As soon as you said that the flutter of wings and his “Hello Sugar.” alerted you to his presence. You turn only to come into contact with feathers. You reach out and gently touch them to push them out of your face.  
A gasp startles you enough to pull your hand away and turn the rest of the way to face the angel. You glance around the bathroom as you turn, the walls covered by wings. Poor choice to call him into the bathroom, you decided. He must be in some sort of pain having his poor wings stuffed into the tiny room.  
“You can see them can’t you?”  
“Yes...” you breathe out watching his intense gaze on you. “I’m sorry” you whisper.  
“Sorry? Don’t be sorry you seeing my wings is a good thing. It makes me a very lucky and happy angel.” You smile at this.  
“I’m not sorry I can see your wings. I’m sorry I called you in here. You look cramped, they must hurt.”   
“No I’m fine for right now but I thank you for your concern.”  
“Look I should get back in there before Sam wakes again but if you want to drop by sometime when I’m alone tomorrow, I’d like to talk more about why I can see your wings.”   
He nods and leans in for a quick kiss on the cheek before he disappears again. You flush the toilet and run the water, before turning off the lights and going out and crawling back into bed with Sam. You smile and drift off to sleep for a couple of hours before you have to get up again.  
You put the pillow over your face groaning at the alarm blaring.  
“Rise and shine kiddo” you hear Dean say  
You groan again and sit up, throwing your legs over the side of the bed.   
“Ugh what time is it?” you ask rubbing your eyes.  
“7 o’clock” Sam says coming back into the motel room. You look at him and groan seeing he had been out for a run.  
“See Sammy even (Y/N) thinks you’re crazy for running in the mornings.” Dean grins  
You can’t help but smile. “Can I go back to my room now? I need to change and shower.”  
They look at each other and nod reluctantly. “Yea I guess that’d be alright.”   
“Don’t sound so happy Dean.” You tease standing up and gathering your things from their room.   
“Sammy grab my shoes please.” You nod to the corner as you stuff your stuff into your bag. He brings them to you.   
“Thanks”   
“No problem”  
You take and carry them, slinging your bag over your shoulder. You leave their motel room and walk next door to yours. You toss your bag on the bed and strip down to your underwear. You lay out your clothes and grab your phone and head into the bathroom. Adjusting the water to the temperature you want it, you turn on your music, take off your bra and panties and climb in.   
You let the warm spray of water run down you for a few minutes as you stood there enjoying it. Eventually you moved and washed your hair and body. Finishing that you turned off the water, towel dried your hair and threw it up in a bun for the time being and wrapped a towel around your body. You step out of the bathroom in only a towel and are greeted by Gabriel who was lounging on your bed.   
“Hey” you say softly and look away from his intense, feeling a tiny bit self-conscious. Even looking away you could feel his eyes raking over your body.  
“You are very beautiful (Y/N).”   
“Umm… thanks” You blush and continue to avoid his gaze. “Could you maybe pop out for a minute let me get dressed at least in my undergarments, or pop me in them. Doesn’t matter either way but it’d make me feel a little more comfortable.”   
Gabe opted for just popping you in them. You drop the towel feeling a little better, leaving you in your underwear.   
“Thanks” you say walking to the bed and grabbing your lotion from your bag and sitting down on the bed. You prop on leg up and spread some lotion on it, before setting aside the bottle and starting to rub the lotion into your skin. You can feel Gabe’s eyes on you as you rub the lotion into your skin and blush slightly trying to ignore it.  
“So what’s the deal with your wings? Why can I see them?”   
“On rare occasions a human can see an angels wings. It usually means like in this case, that the human and the angel are soulmates.”  
Your head snaps up at this shock written on your face. “I-I, you, us...” You take a breath and motion between you two.   
Gabriel nods “Yes we are soulmates”   
You nod accepting this new information “Ok”  
He seemed surprised at you answer.  
“You’re taking this news quite well (Y/N).”  
“And you seem surprised that I am. So I guess we’re even” you smile a little, as you switch legs and put lotion on the other one.   
“You are very peculiar thing (Y/N)”   
“Yea I know you’ll get over it.”  
“Spicy too I like that”  
You giggle a little bit, earning you a smile from Gabriel. You finish doing your legs and do the same thing to each arm. Gabriel takes the bottle from you and tells you to lay on your stomach. You oblige curious as to what he’s going to do. He straddles you and applies lotion to your back and starts rubbing it into your back.  
You bite the pillow to muffle the contented sounds falling from your lips as Gabriel continues to rub lotion into your back. His touch was like heaven on your skin and part of you wondered if it had anything to do with the whole soulmate thing.   
“Yes my touch feels better to you because of our connection.”  
“Well since you’re in my head you mind not routing too far. There are things in here I would like to remain private.” You think to him.   
“Of course.” He replies to your thought.   
“Thank You”   
As he continues down to your lower back, he hits a certain spot making you hiss in pain. At your hiss he stops. Moments later you feel a warm tingling sensation where the pain was and you suspect he is using his grace to heal you.  
“You don’t have to do that you know.” You say softly  
“I know but I am”  
You smile then jump and turn underneath him so you’re facing him as Dean pounds on the wall from his room.   
“(Y/N)” he yells from the other side “You ok in there?”  
“I’m fine Dean” you yell back as you look up at a smirking Gabriel with wide eyes.  
“You sure I heard talking”  
“Yea I was just on the phone with a friend I had him on speaker while I was getting dressed.”  
“Ok well hurry up so we can go”  
“Yea sure thing”  
You looked up at Gabriel, you’re suddenly aware of the awkward position you put yourself in, spread out beneath him in only your undergarments. Fighting a blush you carefully wiggle out from beneath him, scurrying over to your bag to throw something on.


End file.
